The present invention relates to a rolling platform assembly designed to be placed underneath a bridge deck during demolition thereof. Of course, structures used in connection with demolition of bridges are known. However, applicant is unaware of any prior art that includes all the features of the present invention including a sliding platform assembly that prevents the impediment of traffic beneath the bridge deck during demolition thereof. The following prior art is known to applicant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,063 to Rolen and 4,103,861 to Buchler et al. are only generally related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,565 to Weinbaum discloses a method and system for moving and replacing bridge sections using a platform structure that is movable. Of course, the teachings of Weinbaum are different from the present invention wherein the inventive platform assembly is not used to replace a bridge section but rather prevents impediment of traffic during installation of the platform assembly and protects vehicles or pedestrians beneath a bridge during its demolition.